<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Crossed Affair by theladyofthewest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798149">Star-Crossed Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest'>theladyofthewest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Makeup Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do two prideful lovers resolve their differences? NOT through communicating, I'll tell you that </p><p>"No matter how far their paths are, those hearts will always meet, the ones that are meant for each other."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inu no Taishou/Izayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-Crossed Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t believe him. Couldn’t believe that he, the great and powerful Lord of the West, could be so… immature<b><br/></b></p><p>He had the nerve to call her a brat when he was the most stubborn, childish man to have ever walked the earth. To think that he was almost a thousand years old - ridiculous. Of all the things he could have done - to have abandoned her in the woods? She didn’t care how angry she had made him, how many times she had ‘questioned his honour,’ it simply wasn’t done. She didn’t want to admit it, but his sudden departure had hurt her a lot more than it had angered her. Was she so troublesome to him? Could he really leave her without a second thought, at the mercy of stray yōkai in the woods that would have happily made her their dinner? When he returned, if he returned, she vowed that she wouldn’t speak to him at all. Flowery words of love be damned, she was not a toy to be abandoned when he’d had his fill - when he had realized that he was so much better off with his ethereal lady in the sky, their terrifyingly powerful son.</p><p>Wiping the tears she hadn’t realized had begun to fall down her face, Izayoi strengthened her resolve tenfold and continued to stomp her way home. If he wanted to leave, then she wouldn’t beg him to stay - never. In fact, she wouldn’t be bothered if he were never to return, if this dark night proved to be the last of their star-crossed affair. Pushing her way through the thick shrubbery, she breathed a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the familiar structure of home. Hurrying the rest of the way down the hill, she ducked in through a side entrance, being sure to keep her head low as she made her way to her chambers, determined to pretend as if this night had never taken place. As if she had never met Touga - no, the Inu No Taisho - to begin with. Upon reaching her room, she immediately lay upon her futon with a resigned sigh. Turning to press her face into the pillow, she finally let a single sob break loose, the sound short and muffled. Maybe her mother had been right all along - <em>“a demon couldn’t possibly learn to love anyone, Izayoi. They take their pleasure, toy with their prey, and then disappear - never to be seen again.”</em></p><p>_____________________________________________________________________</p><p>The rays of the sun woke her early the next morning, and Izayoi blinked sleep from her eyes as she slowly sat up. She was unable to stop the sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach when she found that she hadn’t had any visitors to leave apologetic flowers or anything of the like.</p><p>‘And he said he loved me,’ she thought bitterly, standing with a huff.</p><p>‘He was obviously lying,’ another part of her whispered snidely, ‘and like a fool you gave him exactly what he wanted. Why would he stick around when you’ve already spread your legs for him? You have nothing else to offer.’</p><p>She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, and she pressed them shut tightly, unable to believe that she’d been played for a fool so horribly. She should have known better. How could she have allowed herself to be taken in by sweet words? So what if he made her so happy, more than she ever could have thought? So what if she felt things for him that she had thought only existed in poetry? So what if… if she had been fool enough to believe he felt it too? This could never happen again. Never again would she allow herself to be duped, never again would she trust a man. She had believed Tou- no, the Inu No Taisho was the man she had dreamed of for years. Polite, respectful, understanding. Thinking back, she supposed that any man could have played such a role for her if it had meant reaping the reward he had. Resolving that she would put the matter, and him, from her mind for the time being, Izayoi turned to leave her chambers. Their relationship had been a mistake, and so it would be treated as such. She would forget all about Touga, all about the things he had made her feel, and would ready herself to marry someone like Takemaru. Someone safe. Someone who she would never be in danger of losing herself to. Someone she could never love.</p><p>________________________________________________________________</p><p>It had almost been a week before he sent Myoga. Izayoi had been lying on her futon, fiddling with the heavy sleeve of her kimono when she felt the telltale sensation of Myoga’s presence on her flesh. Filled with a sort of irritation at the reminder of her liaisons with Touga, she swatted at him.</p><p>“Izayoi-sama! I hope you are well?” the flea inquired sweetly.</p><p>“Why have you come here?” Izayoi responded smoothly, standing to face the wall so as to not allow Myoga to read her response to what he would say next.</p><p>“..The Inu No Taisho sent me. Master wished for me to see if you were well.”</p><p>Izayoi scoffed as she whipped about to face the flea demon again, now with fire in her eyes.</p><p>“Now he’s concerned? He wasn’t when he abandoned me in the woods! Tell your master that whether I live or die should be of no concern to him, he’s shown me so thoroughly where I stand.”</p><p>Unable to keep the hurt from her voice by the end of her tirade, she turned away from him again, feeling her traitorous tears begin to well up.</p><p>“Izayoi-sama,” Myoga began gently, and Izayoi feared she would burst into tears if he didn’t leave that very instant. The last thing she needed was for him to report back to his master that she was in tears over his desertion.</p><p>“Myoga,” she whispered, staring determinedly at the wall before her, “I would like to be alone, please.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, but Izayoi instinctively knew when he had departed. It was only then that she let her tears begin to fall. Once again, without even showing her his face, Touga had reduced her to a sobbing mess.  It was another sad morning for Izayoi when she awoke from a fitful slumber consisting of dreams of being left out in the woods to be a yōkai’s dinner. Her father remarked on her lack of enthusiasm over anything in the past week, when she arrived to breakfast once again in melancholy spirits. He didn’t contemplate it for long however, deciding that she must be upset regarding her imminent departure from their home upon her marriage. It seemed as though a bucket of ice water had been dropped onto Izayoi’s head, and she fought the instinctive tears that sprung to her eyes at the reminder.</p><p>She spent the remainder of the day outside, staring at the tree she had shared her first kiss with Touga under. That warm summer’s evening seemed as if it had taken place years ago. Touga’s warm, golden eyes catching the lowering rays of sunlight as he had stared down at her with an intensity in his gaze she had never seen in any man’s.</p><p>Would you mind terribly if I were to kiss you, Izayoi?”</p><p>Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned away from the tree in an effort to quell the sudden surge of memories. When she composed herself, she found that the sky had darkened considerably, and that dusk had passed. Hearing her name being called from inside, Izayoi turned and made her way back into the safety of her home, a place just as riddled with memories of a yōkai who had taken so much more from her than her ‘virtue.’</p><p>The word didn’t disgust her as much as its meaning did. This concept of sexual purity would serve to define her worth as a woman for the rest of her life. She could have kicked herself when it dawned upon her that she had given something that seemed to be so valuable away so easily, without a second thought as to the potential consequences of such a mistake. Surely, Takemaru couldn’t know that she wasn’t a - well, that he wouldn’t be her first? Filled with sudden fear at the thought of his discovery, Izayoi felt as though she was drowning in a sea of self-loathing. If he ever found out, he would bring hell down on her household. She had risked her everything for the love of a man who didn’t care a sliver for her.</p><p>She was drawn from her reverie by the sound of her maid’s voice, asking whether she’d like assistance in undressing for bed. Before she could respond, she felt the telltale pinprick of Myoga on her flesh again. Her heart lurched at the potential reasons behind his visit, and in a desperate effort to hear them, she quickly refused her maid’s services and ushered her out of the room, saying she wished to be alone. A moment had passed before he began to speak, rushed and frightened.</p><p>“Izayoi-sama! You - he - you must speak to Master Touga right away! He - you must!!”</p><p>Izayoi felt her blood run cold at the urgency in Myoga’s voice. Touga - had something happened? Was he alright?</p><p>“Why - Myoga - what’s happened?”</p><p>Hopping onto her outstretched hand, Myoga was nearly bouncing in his haste to tell her what had transpired.</p><p>“Master is - he - he’s on a rampage, Izayoi-sama! In all my years with him, I’ve never seen him this upset, he’s absolutely livid.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with me, Myoga? If he’s upset then surely someone else could -” Izayoi began hesitantly, failing to see how Touga’s anger was related to her in the slightest.</p><p>“No, no! It must be you! Master’s rage has already claimed the lives of many an unfortunate yōkai that have ventured into the court. You are the only one who can stop him - he’s been this way since you refused to meet with him!”</p><p>Izayoi felt her heart drop into her stomach as she processed Myoga’s words. There was no way that she could be the cause of Touga’s actions, not when he could so easily throw her away and never come to see her. The reminder of his actions only served to upset her further, and her pride caused her to set Myoga down on the windowsill and turn her back on him.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’d like for me to do about it, Myoga. If your master chooses to behave in such a manner, I don’t understand why it’s any of my concern,” she said coldly, keeping her gaze trained on the opposite wall.</p><p>“But Izayoi sama-”</p><p>“Please, Myoga. Your master means nothing to me, I’ve long since thrown him from my heart and from my life. I have forgotten him. I am to be another’s wife. It would be best if you told your master to forget me -”</p><p>She had turned to deliver the rest of her tirade to Myoga only to freeze as she came face to chest with the very object of their discussion. She felt her blood turn to ice as her eyes focused on the spikes on his armour and the rise and fall of his chest. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her as he stared down at her.</p><p>Touga. Of course.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell him yourself?”</p><p>Vaguely, she wondered whether he could hear her heartbeat thundering erratically. On one hand, her body automatically reacted to his presence, and she felt that familiar flame begin to burn within her; however, part of her wanted to lash out at him for leaving her as he had - except she realized that she may have crossed a very real and dangerous line with her words.</p><p>Fear kept her mouth shut as she watched Touga move away and begin to circle her, in a motion that was predatory in its essence. He was making it clear that he was a hunter on the prowl, and if she didn’t play her cards right, she would end up his prey.</p><p>“Thrown me from your heart, have you?”</p><p>Izayoi couldn’t say a word as he continued to regard her with cold eyes, and she found herself suddenly thankful for Myoga’s presence. At least - with his vassal present, Touga wouldn’t-</p><p>“Myoga, you may leave.”</p><p>Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. Praying that Myoga would find it within himself to resist Touga’s order, Izayoi kept her eyes trained on the flea-demon, willing him to understand her secret plea. Clearly, Touga was not pleased with what he had heard, and she was not willing to face his wrath without moral support. It seemed, however, that Izayoi was about to come face to face with the cowardly nature everyone associated with Myoga, when he began to shift feebly towards the edge of the window. She sent him another pleading glance, which must have had some effect on him, as he steeled himself and held his ground.</p><p>“Master, perhaps -”</p><p>“That was not a request. Now, Myoga.”</p><p>He hadn’t raised his voice in the slightest, but Izayoi still flinched as if he had roared the words. The deep timbre was so cold, so far from the warm voice that had whispered words of love into her ear during their most intimate moments. Myoga sent her a glance to show that he had indeed tried, before he leapt from the window and was lost in the darkness of the night.</p><p>And then they were alone.</p><p>She heard a clang and turned her head slightly to see Touga’s chest plate hit the floor. She moved slightly so she could see him more clearly and watched as he continued to strip his armour and allow it to fall, moving about as if he owned the place. In a way, she supposed he did, he could tear it down solely on a whim.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to offer me a drink, little hime?” he asked as he dropped onto her bed, lounging like an emperor of times long passed, “Your hospitality leaves much to be desired.”</p><p>It was clear from the way he was watching her, his eyes were cold and arrogant, that he expected for her to explode in a fit of emotion.</p><p>Izayoi felt her spine stiffen at the condescension in his voice. How dare he enter her chambers, lounge upon her bed, and demand that she be hospitable to him! After what he had made her feel, what he had done to her. She immediately stopped that train of thought, reminding herself that he wasn’t Touga to her anymore; he was the Inu No Taisho, and she was a human hime on his lands. She would give him the same hospitality and courtesy that she would extend to any stranger or guest in her home. Determined not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had unsettled her, she turned away to pour him a drink. Stilling her trembling hands before she faced him again, she put on a mask of indifference as she handed him his drink, bowing courteously before settling herself a safe distance away.</p><p>“For you, Inu No Taisho.” she said simply, thankful that her voice hadn’t betrayed any sign of her inner turmoil. For a split second she could have sworn she saw a snarl cross his face before his expression had returned to that same serene look he had on before she had spoken. He paused, and drained the cup in a single motion before he spoke.</p><p>“Did you know, hime, that I’ve only ever loved one woman in my life?” Touga asked casually, spinning the now empty cup around in his nimble fingers.</p><p>Izayoi’s attention was drawn to him despite herself at his words, wincing as she felt her heart speed up.</p><p>“All these centuries… and yet only one could capture my heart as she did.” His voice was casual, as if he was discussing the weather.</p><p>“And yet…. that fool,” he snarled, placing emphasis on the word before his voice returned to normal, “believes me incapable of love. Can you believe that, hime-sama?”</p><p>Swallowing loudly, Izayoi resisted the urge to look at him, to see how his haori fell open slightly to reveal the muscular frame that she was altogether too familiar with.</p><p>“Perhaps she has moved on,” she said evenly, willing him to fight her, fight for her.</p><p>“Ah, but that’s just the problem, isn’t it?” he whispered, voice touched by dangerous, icy amusement as his gaze zeroed in on her, “I have not.”</p><p>“I,” he went on, shifting so he was coiled like a predator prepared to spring, “have not moved on. And now she speaks of forgetting me? Of belonging to another?”</p><p>Izayoi gasped, throwing herself back onto her elbows, as Touga was suddenly looming over her, his eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark.</p><p>“I can’t let that happen, now can I?”</p><p>Her breath was heavy as she stared up at him, feeling the familiar flame flare to life within her again at his proximity. She needed him, all of him - anger be damned.</p><p>“Then why don’t you stop it, Inu No Taisho?”</p><p>He gave a feral sounding growl before his lips crashed down on hers, and she could have sobbed at the feeling of finally being complete after so long. It was desperate, possessive - everything she needed.</p><p>She hadn’t realized that his arms had wound around her until she found herself crushed against him, moaning softly into his mouth at the feel of his hard body pressed against hers after so long.</p><p>“Izayoi,” he groaned, and she could do little more than whimper in response, eyes pressed shut at the onslaught of bliss she felt at his nearness. His lips traced a path of fire down her jaw to her throat, latching onto the sensitive flesh there with an intensity that was sure to leave marks that she would desperately try to cover up later. She felt his fangs graze over her skin, and she bit her lip harshly to hold back a moan.</p><p>“Forgive me,” his voice was little more than a whisper against her skin as his hands moved to cradle her face, pulling her head down to look at him. She felt conflicted tears well up within her eyes as she saw the sincerity in his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t cry, Izayoi. Please,” he whispered softly, moving to wipe her tears, as she bowed her head to hide the fact that she felt as if she would burst into sobs at any minute.</p><p>“No!” she hissed angrily, moving her face from his grasp, suddenly furious all over again, “You can’t just decide you want to come back, not after you left me alone for so long! I’m not your toy, Touga! Not some whore for you to come back to when you feel like having a roll in the hay!”</p><p>She felt his grip on her harden moments before she glanced back at him, watching as his eyes hardened again, sharp teeth glinting in the low light as he growled.</p><p>“Is that what you think? Is that what you’ve convinced yourself you are to me?!”  </p><p>Izayoi felt her breath catch at the blatant anger on his ethereal features. She had never seen him so livid.</p><p>“You absolute fool,” he growled, hauling her back up against him, one hand going to her hair to pull her head back so that he could meet her eyes. She couldn’t help but notice that his grip was tight, but still far from painful.</p><p>“I love you, Izayoi. Simpleton that you are.”</p><p>Filled with indignation, she opened her mouth to protest, despite the overwhelmingly fuzzy feeling that had filled her stomach. Taking advantage of her momentary silence, he pressed his lips back to hers, sweeping his tongue lazily over her dull human teeth, and then hissing sharply when she brought them down on him.</p><p>“You wretch,” he muttered, pulling his mouth from hers to glare down at her.</p><p>She gave him a stellar imitation of one of his own growls as she yanked on his hair to pull his head back to hers.</p><p>Determined to have the upper hand, Izayoi pulled viciously at his robes, baring his muscular chest to her touch. She viciously raked her nails over his warm, exposed skin, and took immense pleasure in hearing him groan into her mouth. She gave a small gasp as she heard and felt the tearing of fabric, but any trepidation was soon forgotten - his hands were on her skin, and she could feel his claws ghosting over her sides.</p><p>She hadn’t realized that he’d had backed her up against her bed, and with a single nudge she was sprawled out over it, the cold air hitting her skin. The unpleasant sensation didn’t last for very long, because his body was almost immediately on hers, caging her beneath him as his mouth resumed its ministrations over her neck and shoulders. His teeth were sharp and stinging, but then his tongue followed immediately to soothe the pain he’d inflicted.</p><p>Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored his broad shoulders, roaming over his back, digging into him to draw him closer to her. She drew her legs up to wrap around his hips, gasping in delight at the feeling of his silk hakama rubbing against her naked thighs. Arching up against the sheets, she moaned low in her throat as he moved his hips against her, her nails scraping his flesh.</p><p>“Touga,” she moaned, moving one of her hands to tangle in his hair as he moved against her again.</p><p>She felt his muscles tense as he lifted himself off of her slightly, automatically hissing in annoyance at the lack of contact. His eyes flickered up to hers, an arrogant smirk etched onto his face at her response to him.</p><p>“Patience, my little wildcat. Good things come to those who wait,” he whispered, brushing his lips over the shell of her ear before he moved lower to kiss her cheek, and again to graze his mouth over her pulse. When he moved his mouth lower still, Izayoi thought she might die, arching up into his touch as he wreaked havoc on her senses. His hands moved to rest gently against her thighs, moving them apart as he pressed his lips gently to her navel. Chest heaving, she stared down at him, feeling a spark of heat within her as his eyes met hers. And then his mouth was on her, right at her very center.</p><p>God, she hadn’t known it could be like this.</p><p>When her mother had discussed what took place between a man and woman, she had never imagined it could entail such raw, carnal pleasure. Her mother had prepared her for pain, discomfort, nights of holding back her disgust over what was to come. There was no way she could have prepared her for this. What Touga was doing - what he could make her feel with a single touch - it simply wasn’t human.  </p><p>Her thighs tightened around him, and she gasped as she felt his responding chuckle reverberate through her most sensitive parts. Her hands flew upwards to clamp down over her mouth as she fought a loud moan of pleasure as his tongue moved over her.</p><p>“Touga,” she cried, clenching her fist in her sheets as a new wave of pleasure rose up within her. This couldn’t be - was this even allowed?</p><p>“Shh,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh, “don’t fret, my darling. I’ve got you.”</p><p>She felt one of his hands stroke over her stomach soothingly, before moving to wrap around her hand, holding it tightly.</p><p>The fire inside of her was building, steadily consuming her, causing a sheen of sweat to break out over her. Her teeth had clamped down on her lip, her hand squeezing his tightly as she felt the flames come to a crescendo before something snapped and a wave of ecstasy came crashing down over her, a barely stifled shriek of pleasure tearing from her throat. Her back arched off of the bed, her hips trying to push her core closer to him, and she could have sobbed when his mouth continued to work its magic as she was overcome again and again by her climax.</p><p>She felt his hands leave her thighs and settle possessively on her hips, holding her close to him as she struggled to catch her breath.</p><p>“Mine,” he growled against her thigh, and she could do little more than nod in agreement as her head fell back against the pillows. A heavy weight settled over her again, and she realized that he had moved to his original position again. She found that she enjoyed being caged under him, the protective warmth of his body over hers, every hard muscle perfectly aligned with her.</p><p>Her heart had finally ceased its thundering, but Izayoi found that the flame within her hadn’t been extinguished yet. It wasn’t enough. She needed more, she needed him. All of him.</p><p>“Touga,” she whispered softly, pressing her face into his broad shoulder, running her hands over the expanse of his bare chest. Delighting in the feel of his racing pulse under her fingertips, she pressed her lips gently to his flesh, smiling when she felt a shudder run through him.</p><p>“Never again, Izayoi,” he interrupted, pulling away to stare down at her, the dangerous edge still present in his golden eyes, “I never want to hear anything like what I did earlier.”</p><p>She felt her body react despite herself, shifting underneath him, desperate for contact. Moving her arms, she reached out for him, only to have him move just out of her grasp. She pouted, fixing him with a glare to show her displeasure, only to have him glower down at her in response.</p><p>“Do you think I jest, Izayoi?” he demanded, lowering his head so that loose tendrils of his silver locks brushed along her face, her hands moving to smooth the errant strands back into place. In spite of all his anger, he leaned his head into the hand that rested upon his cheek, moving slightly to kiss her palm.</p><p>She could have kicked herself when she felt a blush spreading across her face at the small, affectionate gesture -especially after what they had just done. He didn’t seem to mind however, a rakish grin flickering across his sinful mouth before his features rearranged themselves into their prior, stony expression.</p><p>Softening slightly, he allowed her to pull him closer, nuzzling her neck in a blatantly claiming action.</p><p>“If I ever hear you speak of belonging to another,” he whispered, placing kisses along the line of her jaw, “it will mean his death. Do you understand me?”</p><p>She felt a shiver run through her at his words, and couldn’t help the spike of arousal that took hold of her. He was so bad, and she loved him all the more for it.</p><p>“Well then,” she replied, hoping her voice came out in the sultry whisper she had intended for it to, “I’ll just have to make sure you’re not around to hear it then, won’t I?”</p><p>She both felt and heard the snarl that tore through him, biting back a moan at the vibrations that rippled through his chest.</p><p>“Give me a reason not to speak of it, Inu No Taisho.”</p><p>One of his clawed hands tangled itself into her long hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat to him.</p><p>“I’ll give you plenty of reasons, you insolent wench.”</p><p>She could’ve laughed at the thinly veiled threat in his tone, the way in which his hand rubbed soothing circles into the nape of her neck, so contrary to his violent words. Her desire to laugh faded incredibly fast however, when his other hand began to trace a path down her body, reaching the apex of her thighs. And then there was only bliss. She began to writhe against him, only to have his heavy arm brace over her, holding her frame to the bed.</p><p>“Be still, my sweet. You have to be more mindful of the clawed fingers that -”</p><p>“-are driving me mad,” she finished in a moan, throwing her hands over her mouth to stifle a louder cry as the pad of his thumb applied delightful pressure against her.</p><p>“Touga - I - I can’t take much more of this! Please-” she whispered, her head thrashing from side to side as the familiar wave of heat rose within her.</p><p>“Please what, Izayoi? I’m afraid you’ll have to tell me what you desire. I don’t know what you mean.”  His tone was teasing, and she could have strangled him right there. She moved her hands between them to fiddle with his obi, yanking at the knot impatiently until it came undone.</p><p>Pushing his hakama down, she wrapped her fingers around him, delighting in his low hiss.</p><p>“Fuck yourself,” she snarled viciously, catching the lobe of his ear between her teeth and biting down on it.</p><p>His responding burst of laughter was short and cold, “Why would I, when I have you to do it for me?”</p><p>And then he was within her, and she could have sobbed her relief to the heavens. She buried her face against his neck to stifle her groan of pleasure when he began to move against her, tantalizingly slow.</p><p>Digging her nails into his back, she brought her legs up to wrap around him, pushing her hips into his impatiently, gasping loudly when the action brought him deeper inside her.</p><p>Something seemed to change in him just then, and his hands wrapped around her hips, cementing them to him as he picked up his pace. Crying out his name, she clung to him for dear life as he continued to drive forwards into her. There was a bubble of something forming within her, as she bit into his shoulder to hold back her sounds of pleasure. Every thrust only made it grow larger and larger, until she was sure that she would die if she didn’t find release from this utter torture.</p><p>And then he - gods, she couldn’t begin to fathom what he had done, but suddenly she was flying; that bubble had popped and she felt as if she would die if he left her now.</p><p>The wave of her climax had just receded when she heard his groan of pleasure, heard the telltale sound of her sheets tearing beneath his claws as he found his own release.</p><p>Panting, he dropped down on top of her with a satisfied grunt, shifting slightly when she squeaked at his sudden weight.</p><p>“Marry me, Izayoi.”</p><p>The world seemed to freeze around her, her hands stilling in his hair as she processed his words. Tears welled up in her eyes at the realization and she bit her lip to muffle a sob at the sudden onslaught of emotions.</p><p>“Touga… you….”</p><p>“I think I may die if I have to live another day where we are not one in every way,” he whispered, shifting onto his elbows so he could brush her damp hair from her face, his eyes boring down into hers with an intensity that pierced straight to her soul.</p><p>“Be mine, Izayoi,” his voice was soft, coaxing, “be mine, and allow me to be yours.”</p><p>Smiling through the wetness in her eyes, she reached her hands up to grasp his face, pulling it down so his lips brushed over hers. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she pushed herself to speak, willing her voice to convey every last bit of love she felt for this man.</p><p>“You needn’t ask for what already belongs to you, husband.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>